Book Excepts Page 255 - The Council
Monday, June 24, 1991 - Jack Everyone else was asleep in the house when suddenly I found myself awake in the living room. I knew Zar was here to get me. I looked around for him and he came walking through the dining room to where I was lying on the floor. He said, "We have work to do," and held out his hand. As I reached up and grasped his hand, I saw my arm had changed into light. I stood up out of my body and saw that I looked just like Zar. I looked at my physical body awake on the floor, propped up on one elbow, and found I was aware in both states of consciousness. From the floor I looked at myself standing out of body with Zar, and said, "Okay, I know, I'm supposed to go back to sleep now," so I lay down and went right back to sleep. It felt perfectly normal to me, to be a being of light. I felt light and comfortable and had no thoughts of being surprised or relieved to feel no pain. Zar and I, hand-in-hand, floated across the floor and around through the hall to the doorway of the bedroom where Nancy was asleep. Demetri was standing next to her, waking her up. Nancy sat up out of her body and climbed out of bed. She looked just like Demetri. Nancy and I looked at each other and smiled. We were so happy to be this way. We suddenly arrived in a large round room on Zar's ship. Many other beings from The Project stood around and behind us, watching us. We faced a long table where nine different beings sat on the other side, facing us. Zar spoke to Nancy and me by telepathy, "These are the leaders of Project Willing. I am the overall leader but I do not sit on this council." Yarcore sat in the center seat of The Council. The Blue sat on his right. Another one was of Einstein's race, and one was of Demetri's. The others we did not recognize. The one sitting to Yarcore's left was very tall and thin, and wore a black robe with the hood. He was holding his hands up in front of himself, continuously waving his very long, thin fingers slowly back and forth. His face was white and skeletal shaped, and he looked angry. Yarcore asked us each questions by telepathy, which were relayed by him from each member of The Council. Then he asked his own questions. We answered each at length telepathically directly to Yarcore. The questions were about our personal day's events and accomplishments. Some of mine were about the progress of my back injury. Some of Nancy's were about her meeting George's family. At Yarcore's request, we talked at length about human emotion and how the events made us feel. There was more to it that I am not now allowed to remember. When we were finished, we came back. I stood with Zar in the hallway and watched as Demetri stood next to the bed and Nancy climbed up and lay back down into her body. Zar and I walked into the living room where I was still asleep on the floor. We smiled at each other and hugged, then I laid down in my body and went to sleep. I immediately began to dream. Nancy and I were together at a magnificent royal ball in the castle where Nancy lived. The ballroom was enormous and filled with many guests, all beautifully dressed. It seemed to be the 1600s or 1700s, in England or Germany. I held a high military rank or political position. I was courting Nancy, or we were already engaged to be married. Nancy was dressed in white and I was dressed in black and white tails. We looked the same as we do now, except for some subtle facial differences. The band began to play, and Nancy and I began to dance, as did many of the guests. I recognized The Blue Danube Waltz as it played and we danced the whole dance perfectly and beautifully in each other's arms until the dream was over and I woke up. Category:Experiences Category:Book Excepts Category:All Category:All3 Category:The Project Category:Members of The Council Category:Spirituality